


A Master's Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tale of forbidden love between a master and his maid Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	A Master's Love

“Leonardo Hamato,”a woman with long raven hair said,”Propose to me as your future wife and together our old clan can be united and no longer enemies.”  
Karai and Leonardo where sitting on the balcony of a modern japanese mansion own to the Hamato family. They were discussing private matters when Bluu entered with a tray of hot green tea. 

Right at that moment, a couple in a garden behind mansion sat together. They were planning to be married two weeks ago, but of course their relationship were distant and Raphael wasn't so sure to be engaged.  
Clara Raph’s maid secretly watched her master sitting with another woman. Ever since she started working for him she had secretly fallen in love with him. She stood by the doorway and sighed wishing that was her.

Leo nodded and took her hand to kiss it to give her a sign of their agreement. While he was not in love with Karai he still had to marry somebody of upper class status since he was the heir and since he was the oldest of his three brothers.

The Tanuki maiden saw this as she begins pouring tea into their cups. She forgot she about was overfill it to the brim until she heard Karai yelp when it spilled on her knee.

“Let's make it a big wedding !,”Mona Lisa cried,”With a Big cake, lots of people and our pictures on the newspapers…!!”  
“Yeah uh-huh,”he replied but he really wasn't focus in the moment. He was concern about this decision. After all they dated for six years. Why stop now?

Clara sighed again walking back into the mansion.

Leo quickly wiped up her leg with a cold compress. He looked up at Bluu and it was like the world had stopped moving for him at that moment.

“I-I’m so sorry!,”she exclaimed holding out her hands on defense,”Please forgive me! I'll clean it up right away and…!”  
“Oh, you clumsy--!,”Karai snapped,”Watch what you're doing! Or perhaps Mr.Hamato should find better maids!”

As Raphael’s fiancee continue to talk about their arrangements, Raph decided to excuse himself out the garden for something cold to drink. Mona didn't mind and Raph left and entered the kitchen where Clara was.

Clara was washing the dishes from his lunch when she turned and saw him. Blushing she quickly bowed and dried her hands.

Leo just couldn’t stop staring at her. It was like this was the first time he actually paid attention to her or even thought she existed.

His attention turned Bluu more embarrassed. She bowed a few times then hurried back inside for towels and a sponge.

Raph’s jaw nearly dropped when he thought he witnessed an angel in a maid’s uniform. Hopefully she didn't see it and he wanted to say something.  
“U-Uh um,”he began. 

Clara looked up at him tilting to her head to the side.  
“Master Raph what’s the matter? Is there something I could do for you?”

Leo watched her retreating form go back inside and he wished she would stay there. He sighed then snapped out of his trance and looked back at Karai.

“You should be more strict with your servants, Leo.”  
Karai settled back into her seat, crossing her legs calmly.

He coughed then said,”I would like some ice cold wine please.”

“Certainly master,” Clara said as she got him a glass and poured wine into it.

Leo just shrugged at that not really caring what she had to say about her.

Bluu headed to the kitchen when she bumped into Donatello.  
“Ooh, not again!,”Bluu cried.

Raph crossed his arms and leaned against the counter while watching her every move. He studied her shape and stared at her legs wondering how soft they feel.

Clara put ice in it to keep it cold and then handed it to him bowed and left to do her other chores.

Donnie said excuse me to her while smiling at her.  
“Good afternoon Bluu. How’re you today?”

“I'm really sorry Donatello,”she answered.  
I'm not myself today Bluu thought.  
She bows apologetically and was about to leave when her wrist was grabbed.

Her gorgeous legs were about to fade away into the shadows of the hall. Raph snapped from his gaze and puts his glass down quickly following behind her.

Clara turned around and was about to ask him what else he needed.  
“Master is there something else you need?”

Donnie grabbed her wrist picking her up into his arms taking her upstairs to his room.

“Donatello?!,”she cried,”What are you doing put me down!”  
Her small feet dangled around.

But instead she was grabbed by the shoulders and Raph's mouth latched onto hers. 

Clara’s eyes widened as she began to struggle trying to push him away.  
“Wh-What do you think you’re doing Master?!”

“Oh you’ll see my darling,” Donnie cooed to her smirking as he brought her to his room laying her down on his bed. Meanwhile Leo excused himself as he walked inside looking for Bluu.

“Wh-What did I do?! Please let go of me!”  
Bluu tried pushing herself away but his grip only tighten around her. 

I don't know either he thought.  
I'm not drunk, I'm not sick but…  
I need…  
Raph kissed her some more shrinking the gap between them as he pulled her into his arms.

“Mmm!” Clara said into the kiss but it was muffled. She still continued to struggle trying to get free.

Donnie looked and saw Leo at the doorway of his bedroom. Leo came in and knew what Donnie was gonna do to her. Not that he had a problem with sharing her with his own brother.

Bluu glanced at Leo with shock on her face then gasped,”Master Leo!”

He stopped their kiss and lifts her in the air and decides to carry her elsewhere more dark and quiet. He covers her mouth and hurried to his room.

“Mmm! Mmm!” Clara said and tried to get out of his arms. She was shocked and scared now. She struggled some more.

Donnie and Leo both decided to nip and nibble her neck making hickeys marking her as theirs.

What is going on?? She yelled in her head.  
Confused and defenseless, Bluu cried,”Master Leo, Master Don! Please sto--Aah!”

He found his chambers then kicked the door behind them before tossing her on his bed. Raph made sure she would escape his bed because he crawled on top of her and tucked her legs between his. 

Clara started to cry.  
“Master why’re you doing this? You can’t be doing this! I’m just a servant and besides you have a fiancé!”

Donnie and Leo trailed their lips down and across her shoulders as they both groped her breasts roughly in their hands.

A soft moan suddenly rose from Bluu’s lips, surprising the maid. Her hands wrapped themselves around Don and Leo's wrist and stayed there instead of shoving them away. 

Raph didn't listen. His attention grew more on her body as he rubbed his hands around it.

Clara surprisingly let out a soft moan and she mewled as well. This was what she dreamt about for so long. Suddenly Mikey came waltzing in.

Donnie and Leo took her uniform off and her bra and underwear and sucked on her nipples making them harden between their teeth.

“Hah! Aah! Ooh!,”Bluu respond. Her body trembled for their mercy.

“Hey Raph watcha doin’?,”he asked slyly  
“Is that my favorite maid I-know-and-love?”  
“Get the hell out Mikey!”Raph growled at his brother.  
“But I liked her first, “he said, now approaching them,”So why not share?”

Clara by this point was a blushing flushed mess as she breathed awkwardly and nervously looking up at the both of them. How was this real? she thought.  
“Master Mikey please no! Stop!”

Leo and Donnie then planted hickeys all across her ribs and stomach and rubbed her legs up and down.

“Ma...Master...Leo … D-Donatello…”  
Each sensitive spot the brothers found made her moan louder awakening something inside her.

Michelangelo stroked her face then kissed her. Raph watched and snorted with a irritated face. He distracted himself by unbuttoning Clara’s blouse as Mikey started kissing her throat. 

“I-I’m sorry the both of you but I’m quitting! So please let me go!” Clara said moaning.

Leo and Donnie each took a finger and thrusted hem into her pumping them in and out of her.

“Aaah! Don't touch th-there!!,”she moaned. Her inner thighs squeezed at them.

“You're not going anywhere,”Mikey said low and deadly.  
Mikey helped his brother tear down her maiden outfit. Her skin glowed more now that it was out of that annoying cloth and delicious as well. The brothers bit and lick at her body wanting to taste all of her.

Clara let out some more involuntary moans and whimpers arching her back.

Leo and Donnie ignored her protests as they stroked and rubbed along her inner velvety lining.

Her toes curled in the sheets and beads of sweat slowly formed on her body. Her moans grew louder as their fingers moved faster into her virginity. 

They spread love marks from her neck to her shoulders, making their way down to her breasts. Mikey and Raph each sucked and bit at her nipples.

Clara gasped and whimpered gently as she could arching her back again her body shivering in pleasure.

Leo and Donnie then took their fingers out of her and they pulled down their pants and boxers and both of them rammed into her upfront not crushing her with their weight as they supported themselves with their arms.

The bedroom door must be sound proof, because it's a miracle no one ran in to discover Bluu’s screaming.  
“Please don't do this! Ow! Your all scaring me!!”

They almost taste her sweet milk as they teased her mounds of flesh. Then Raph stopped first to nibble his way to her womanhood. 

Clara didn’t know what to do. She wanted this yet at the same time she didn’t want this. Why now all of a sudden? She moaned again.

Donnie and Leo continued to ignore her as they started to thrust slowly and gently into her while growling.

“Ooh! I can't…!! A-Aaah!!”  
Don’s breath brushed on her shoulder from behind while his brother’s eyes fell directly into Bluu’s glassy eyes.

Mikey followed after once he made her rosebud swollen. Once her reached her lower abdomen he decided to suck at her inner thighs. Raph took this opportunity to dove his tongue between her legs.

“Ahh Master Mikey! Master Raph! Please!” Clara said mewling as she started to cry again.

Donnie nipped and bit her shoulder marking her as his mate still pounding the living daylights outta her while Leo did as well and he bit her other shoulder.

She let out another cry which laced a moan at the end.  
Wh-what should I do? She thought.

They didn't respond only lick and bite at her sensitive spots expecting her to moan which was music to their ears.

And that’s what Clara did. She moaned out loudly arching her back.

Leo and Donnie grounded their hips against hers skin slapping against skin as they grunted.

The red clad master ran his tongue against the lining of her folds. His brother sucked and kissed at her thighs making her legs shake miserably. 

Tears ran down her face but her body wouldn't let her hold her moans. It felt like her body was uplifting from the sharp pain opening into pleasure that she knew wasn't possible.

Clara continued to cry a little as she struggled trying to get them off of her as she whimpered.

Leo and Donnie found her core hitting against it repeatedly as they groaned reaching their peak.

She called for them repeatedly just as her body clenched at them. Finally she released her high, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom.

Mikey growled and began to turn impatient. Raph was frustrated as well. He stopped to sit on his knees and toss away his outfit. The young orange clad master did the same.

Clara at this point was hysterical. She was about to scream for help hoping someone would hear her.

Leo and Donnie reached their peaks as they crashed their orgasms with hers pulling out of her panting.

But Raph grabbed her mouth and placed his other finger over his mouth to signal silence. “You want this as well as we do,”Mikey whispered in her ear before drawing his tongue inside it.

Bluu trembled and could barely keep her eyes open as she was beginning to black out.

Clara couldn’t say anything because Raph’s hand was over her mouth. She shook her head no trying to kick them off of her.

Leo and Donnie each took her into their arms and pulled the covers over them kissing her cheeks whispering I love you to her.

She made a small noise but couldn't find the strength to get up and leave the room plus their warmth dragged her deeper into sleep. 

But they were too strong. Both wanted her and couldn't hold back now. Raph grabbed her and pulled her onto lap. Mikey got behind positioning himself before pushing his shaft into her virginity. Raph shoved himself inside as well groaning from her tightness. 

Clara cried as tears poured down her cheeks from the pain. She was a virgin.

Leo and Donnie closed their masked eyes and fell asleep next to her.

Her heavy breathing settled as she sleeps.

“Oh, Clara…!,”Mikey moaned on her shoulder already forcing himself deeper.  
“Sh*t! Your tight!,”Raph growled as he slowly bucked.

The pain slowly faded away and it turned to pleasure as Clara moaned.  
“Wh-what about your fiance Master Raph?”

Raph looked into her eyes. “She won't know and I can end our engagement.”

“B-but………..” Clara said as she let out some more mewls arching her back.

Raph grabbed her ass her breaking through her virgin. Mikey wasn't far behind as he squeezed her waist and to kept pumping in the same rhythm as his brother.

Clarq screamed their names loudly scratching their shoulders.

Raph kissed and bite at her throat while Mikey reached for her bouncing breast before nibbling her shoulder again.

Clara gripped their shoulders and she shivered in pleasure mewling.

The brothers pounded harder together to her g spot, groaning and cursing as Clara's walls slowly pulled them in.

Clara reached her peak and climaxed over their shafts whimpering.

Miky held his breath then burst his seeds inside Clara. Raph finished last colliding their high and left it to overflow out her womb.

Clara panted breathing heavily as she moaned.

The red clad master kissed all over her face, gently and caring before pulling out. His brother did the same then rolled onto his back to catch his breath. Raph placed Clara in the middle so that the brothers could sandwich her and sleep together. 

Clara was way too tired to protest she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Michelangelo pulled the sheets over them then held Clara close by her waist. Raph rested his head on her shoulder cuddle next to her as well.

The next morning the guys would find Clara had vanished. She secretly left in the middle of the night.

Donnie and Leo woke up and kissed her cheeks running their hands up and down her legs.

Their soft, warm lips woke her in no time. Bluu thought she was still dreaming but soon she realize she wasn't and it dawn her deeply.  
“Let go of me!,”she cried,”I have to leave!”

Raph woke from yawning once the sunlight poured over his eyes. He noticed there was no one else in the bed other than Michelangelo who was sound asleep like a small child.

Clara was currently in her apartment and all her windows and doors were locked. She was packing to leave.

“You’re not leaving sweetheart,” Leo said to her.  
“You’re staying here darling,” Donnie cooed to her.

“B-...But what about your fiance? I can't some toy that could ruin your family's name. I'm not like that!!”  
I may be in love you….or the both of you she thought  
But it's too much of a risk!!

Raph threw his pants back on and search the mansion. When no luck, he guessed that she left for her home and searched her address from the emergency cabinet in the office. 

Clara was still packing and she changed out of her uniform and put on regular clothes.

“You’re not some toy sweetie. We’re in love with you and we want you to be our wife,” Donnie said to her as Leo nodded stroking her cheek.  
“I’m breaking up with her,” Leo said to her.

“What? Y-You can't!,”she cried.  
I'm not rich or famous. I barely make ends meet if I don't have a job. I'm beneath them!  
Bluu can tear up with fear and confusion. 

Raph was about to throw on more clothes before leaving the mansion to find Clara when a voice suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks.  
“Raph! There you are!,”Mona cried.  
Mikey woke up once the bed felt cold. His brother and Clara left and so he got up to go find them. 

Clara decided to stay for a little bit longer in her locked apartment to make sure they weren’t outside.

Leo and Donnie smiled at her stroking her cheeks again.  
“I can and I am baby,” Leo cooed to her kissing her lips softly.

She couldn't resist his kiss and cried as she kissed back.

Mikey found Raph with Mona Lisa but there still no sign of Clara. The first thing came to mind was that she left for home. He went to the office to locate her address and got dressed and left in the black camo.  
Meanwhile Raph wanted to discuss some things to Mona.  
“Mona we need to talk,”he said. 

Clara decided to wait a little bit longer before she left.

Donnie then kissed her lips softly as they both hugged her tightly to them.

The dark vehicle stopped at the destination ten minutes later. Mikey got out and hurried to her door ringing it and knocking at it.

Bluu whimpered at the kiss. Despite the fact she was still naked she held them close. Suddenly there was a burst of angry voices echoing through the halls startling Bluu from the bliss. 

But Clara locked herself in her closet hoping whoever it was would go away.

Donnie and Leo quickly got dressed and dressed her as well.

Once she smoothed her uniform as best as she could she rushed out before anyone noticed her. 

“Your breaking up with me?! Why!?,”Mona Lisa yelled.  
Raph furrowed his brows and frown.  
“I just don't feel the same for you anymore,”he answered.  
“So there's someone else? Is that why!? How could you Raph!!”

“Clara it's me,”Mikey called,”Please open the door!”

But Clara just ignored him. She wanted him to just go away and never come back.

Donnie and Leo straightened out their clothes as well and Leo saw Karai heading his way. He sighed in annoyance.

Bluu wander off down the halls for something to do otherwise some of the servant may look down on her with suspicion. 

He didn't want to tell her about Clara so snapped,”My mind’s made up. The weddings off!”  
In pain and tears, Mona slapped him across the face and ran off.

Michelangelo turned anxious. He feared the worst of what his Love was doing and quickly broke the door down and ran inside.  
“Clara!? Clara!!”

“Go away! Leave me alone!” Clara began to sob.

“Karai the engagement is off. I love someone else not you,” Leo said to her as Donnie went off to find Bluu.

“Excuse me?,”she asked, “What about our clan?!”  
Bluu stepped into the kitchen already trying to clear her mind by cleaning a few dishes.

But Mikey followed her voice and swung the closet doors open.  
“Please don't run me or Raph! I love Clara! We both do!”

Clara shook her head no.  
“You guys can’t be with me! I’m just a low poor class maid!”

Donnie found Bluu in the kitchen and walked behind her. Leo sighed.  
“Forget about it! I’m not marrying you Karai!” Leo shouted.

“We don't care! You mean so much to us than just our maid!”  
Rather than pulling her out of the closet, he hugs her as strongly as he could.

Karai glared at him darkly, but she said nothing else and turned away.

Clara just stood there and let him hug her.

Leo ignored her and went after Donnie.

Bluu gasped and nearly jumped out of her when two pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist. 

He sighs and let go just to look into her eyes.  
“And Last night … it meant so much to me. Forgive me but I love you so much!”

Clara just blushed as she looked up into his eyes.

Donnie and Leo pulled themselves closer to em.her

Mikey kissed at her face hoping she can reconsider.

“Masters! What's going on?,”she asked.

Clara stroked his cheeks and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

“We love you and we want you to be with us forever,” Donnie and Leo both said to her rubbing her back gently.

Her eyes widen then she glanced at Leo.  
“You broke up the engagement?”

His lips pressed her lips as gentle as a butterfly and he never turned away no more than a few minutes until he stopped to breathe.

Clara breathed heavily as well as her cheeks were flushed a light red and she looked up into his masked eyes.

Leo nodded smiling at her saying, “I told her I love someone else and that the engagement was off.”

Bluu blushed.  
She was so happy she thought she could cry. 

“Come back to us, Clara,”Mikey said with plead in his eyes,”Raph is fighting with his fiancee, I think they’re ending their relationship.”

Clara sighed and nodded looking up at him.

Donnie and Leo picked her up and swung her around happily.

Bluu squeaked then laughed.

Mikey smiled then helped her up leading her back to the car. As they stepped over the broken door he told Clara to remind him to send the bill to the owner of the apartment. 

Clara nodded and smiled up at him walking with him back to his limo.

Donnie and Leo then set her down gently as they chuckled along with her.

She hugged at them and kissed at them. It was all good to be true until she realized she was still in a maiden.  
“What will people say?,”she asked,”they can't know that I was a maid!”

They rode back to the house just when Raph was about to leave and find Clara. As Mikey and Clara got out the car, he stopped in his tracks.

Clara smiled at him and ran over to him and hugged him tightly to her.

Donnie and Leo kissed her all over her face as they smiled at her and nodded.  
“Then we’ll just say you’re our wife,” Donnie said to her.

Her eyes turned glassy again and her smile never stopped growing.  
“I love you both!”

He hugged back and kissed at her. He needed her as much as Mikey needed her. They both shared a hug with Clara.

Clara happily kissed him back as she started to cry.  
“You guys can’t be with me. I’m just a maid.”

Donnie and Leo were so glad and happy and head over heels in love with her that they nipped her earlobes.

It shocked her and she nearly melted in their hands.  
“Leo...D-Donatello,”she began,”Someone c-could see us…!”

“Don't say that!,”Raph said, “You mean so much more to us!”  
“We love you!,”Mikey said. 

Clara sighed and nodded still having doubts as she started to cry.

Donnie and Leo nodded taking her to Leo’s room this time.

Her breath grew shaky the moment she was placed on the soft silky bed. She looked into their eyes longing to be loved.

Raph took her in his arms with Mikey following. No maiden expect anything and Mona Lisa no longer hung around the mansion.

Clara sighed still sobbing.  
“Wh-what will people say about you guys being in love with a simple maid like me?”

Donnie gently brushed his hands over her thighs while Leo gently kissed the top of her head.

“Mmm,”she responded touching and rubbing their strong arms.

“They won't know as long as you wear a fancy dress,”Mikey smiled.  
Raph headed to his room and Mikey quickly closed the door. Raph laid her down in the bed and pillows before the two brothers climbed on top.

Clara squeaked and gasped wondering what these two were up to.

Leo and Donnie shivered and groaned in delight as they smirked down at her.

Raph decided to lay under her so that Clara can rest her back on his chest. Mikey smirked, staring down at her breast, licking his lips and reaching at them to squeeze.

Bluu let out a giggle from their adorable reaction.

Clara let out some soft whimpers and moans.

Donnie and Leo looked at her and kissed her neck softly.

“Master Leo...Master Donatello,”she sighed.

Then Mikey pulled her top so he can get a better view of her delicious breasts.  
Raph snuck his hands below her abdomen and rubbed at her panties.

“M-Master Raph! Master Mikey!” Clara moaned as she blushed shivering in lust.

“Please call us by our first names without master in front of them,” Donnie and Leo both said to her as they nipped both sides of her neck licking it tasting her sweet succulent skin.

She trembled and whimpered at their sensual teasing. Her bottom lip bruise from biting.

“No need to call us that anymore,”Mikey whispered.  
“You are our wife now, “Raph added.  
Mikey lowered his head towards her chest and nuzzled between before placing his teeth around a nipple. 

Clara arched her back holding Mikey’s head closer to her chest.

Donnie and Leo sucked and bit hickeys all across her shoulders.

“Leo...Dona...tello!,”she moan at them. She can never have enough of their loving.

Raph bit and lick at the spot between her neck and shoulder. His fingers continue to tease her folds. 

“Mikey! Raph! Please!!!” Clara whimpered cutely.

Leo and Donnie sucked at and swirled their tongues around her nipples making them harden as they smirked.

Her nails scraped around their scalps and she moan louder with plead in her voice. 

“Have patience babe,”Raph smirked against her skin,”You'll get what you deserve!”  
Mikey added teeth between her perky peaks as Raph rubbed her lining harder.

Clara screamed their names loudly.

Leo and Donnie trailed hickeys down her stomach and her ribs. 

Mikey abandons the second nipple to taste more of her flesh. The deeper he kissed her body the sweeter it became. When he reached Clara’s womanhood, he moved her panties and Raph's hand out the way to lap at her folds.

“Don...Leo...r-right there--Aah! Please!!”  
Her small form squirm a little.

“Raph Mikey please! Ahh!” Clara said groaning out their names arching her back.

Leo fingered her shoving two digits inside her thrusting them in and out of her as Donnie sucked hickeys on her inner thighs.

Her body couldn't help but move into his fingers. It embarrassed her so much that she covered her face and whine.

Raph turn her face to his and kissed at her lips, sucking them and also licking them as the orange clad master made out with her flower.

Clara couldn’t help but moan into Raph’s kiss as she gripped Mikey’s head for support.

Donnie brushed and rubbed his fingers up and down her bare legs as Leo rubbed and stroked her inner walls.

Her legs crushed them sometimes only because of the sensitive spots they discovered. 

Mikey gripped her waist and dug his tongue deeper in her womanhood then stopped a few minutes later when she began clenching. He pulled and sat on his knees preparing himself by stroking himself

Clara was about to reach her climax as she did and leaked cum out of her pussy.

Donnie and Leo stopped what they doing and Leo got under her while Donnie got on top of her and shoved their members into her hard and fast grunting.

Bluus body stiffened and made a low hiss before she let out another moan.

“Heh, I wanted you to wait ,”Mikey said. He cleaned her up anyways.  
Raph pushed his shorts away and was ready to sink inside Clara. Mikey was the first to enter then his brother.

Clara yelped then squeaked in pleasure arching her back.

Donnie and Leo roughed their pace as they thrusted faster into her groaning.

Bluu buried her face into Donatello’s shoulder, moaning in agony. 

Mikey rocked his hips as well as Raph, both thrusting back and forth until they manage to move in the exact same pattern.

Clara screamed their names loudly scratching their shoulders.

Leo and Donnie moved in sync with each other into her as they grunted.

She screamed their name multiple times not caring if they were headed throughout the mansion.

They can't stop now that her hot body pulled them in deeper into her velvety womb.

Clara gripped their shoulders tightly arching her back in lust.

Leo and Donnie thrusted harder deeper and faster into her growling.

Her eyes fell shut and her heavy breathing stirred along with her moans. She was ready to come at any moment.

Raph gave the side of her ass a good slapping and pumped harder. Mikey was never far behind drill into her core. He growled lowly and murmured Clara’s name. 

“Oh my god! Yes Mikey! Yes Raph!” Clara said moaning as she was near her climax.

Donnie and Leo found her g spot and pumped into it roughly and harshly.

“DONATELLO! LEO! I love you!!,”she didn't care who would be able to hear her throughout the halls of the mansion. At that moment she was more than happy to be together with the two men she loved. 

The brothers bit down hard onto her shoulder before they found their high, overflowing her with their juices.

Clara reached her peak and orgasmed heavily with theirs as it collided together moaning.

Donnie and Leo reached their highs and released their seeds and cum into her grunting.

Her orgasm collided with them. Bluu’s mind turned fuzzy and her head lie down Leo.

Their bodies settled and they let go of her shoulder afterwards, lapping up the wounds in her shoulder apologetically.

Clara panted heavily moaning as they were still inside her.

Leo pulled out of her first then Donnie followed suit and they panted heavily. 

Each breath turned soft and calm but Bluu was still a little dizzy and decided to keep her eyes shut.

But Raph and Mikey were able to pull themselves out with enough strength they had left and flopped next to Clara. 

Clara pressed her chest against Raph and her butt against Mikey laying on her right side as she snuggled against them.

Leo and Donnie collapsed on either side of her and sandwiched her in between the both of them as they smiled at her.

Bluu’s hands rest on both of their arms wanting them as close as she could. Her tired eyes lifted their lids for only a moment to see two handsome faces.

The brothers hugged her and nuzzled their heads against her. Of course Mikey’s hand wandered around her folds.

Clara whimpered slightly cutely and softly as she gazed into his eyes.

Leo and Donnie smiled at her as they closed their masked eyes and fell asleep.

“I love you,”she said again then yawned and closed her eyes for sleep.

He smiled and gently planted a kiss on her forehead  
“Love you, Clara,”He said softly.  
“Love you too,Clara,”Raph murmured in her ear then kissed her cheek

Clara sighed happily and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Clara woke up and yawned stretching.

Leo and Donnie were up and left downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast.

Bluu climbed on her arms and raised her head to see if Leo and Don were present on the bed. 

Raph left to fix breakfast. He wanted to make it into decent breakfast in bed for Clara and he was glad Mikey accompany him.

Clara wondered where they were. She just laid down in the huge ass bed waiting for them.

Leo and Donnie brought her a tray of food up to her in their bed as they smiled at her saying good morning.

“Morning!,”she grinned brushing the strand of hair away from her eyes.

They were so happy to keep the girl they love so much that they forgotten how it was strange that their cooking when some of their servants should be doing the cooking.  
They finished up for no more than 20 minutes then carried their food on a tray. Mikey even added a flower in a tiny vase.

Clara was about to get up and go look for them.

Donnie and Leo entered the room smiling at her and setting down the food in front of her on a cart with a heart shaped pancake.

“Knock Knock? Room service!,”Mikey cheeked from the other side of the door.  
“Shut up Doofus!,”Raph said and lightly push the doorway as he stepped in with the tray of food.

Clara smiled and covered herself up with the blanket.

Donnie and Leo urged her to eat first before they ate.


End file.
